


Aftermath of a Good First Date

by Msfire



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, soft gay idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 15:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13684806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Msfire/pseuds/Msfire
Summary: the only person you want to talk to after a first date is your best friend*





	Aftermath of a Good First Date

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentine's day. I wanted to go to sleep last night, but my brain insisted on cooking this up instead.

Kara had just slipped into her pajamas and dropped onto her couch as the phone started ringing at her ear. It wasn’t too long after it picked up and her best friend answered with a confused affection in her voice. 

“Kara, it feels like we just spoke. What can I do for you?”

“I went on a date earlier tonight. It was wonderful, but I’m afraid I messed it up, do you have time to let me tell you all about it?”

“Oh,” Lena breathed into the phone, “I’m sure you didn’t mess up anything. Anyone would be lucky to take you out for even a few hours, Kara. Though I definitely have to talk to you about my own evening.”

“I was so nervous! I almost broke the handle on my front door opening it, then the flowers were so pretty, Lena. Daffodils and daisies, then oh, we went to the street market. There were so many food stalls! I feel like we tried everything! It was so fun then we went to get ice cream and we kissed outside and, oh Rao. it was a perfect first kiss.”

“Perfect? Just after one kiss? Are you sure you’re not overselling that one?”

“Not at all! Lena, are you doubting how great my kiss was? It was perfect. I hope we go out again soon. I’m only sorry i got called away so suddenly, I just got home and it’s not at all how I’d wanted the night to end. I just wanted us to have a whole night together for our date. It feels like we’ve waited so long and of course I had to leave.”

“Well Kara, I think everything will turn out alright in the end. I’m certain your early departure, while disappointing, was well understood. Besides, if there’s one thing anyone lucky enough to date you should understand it’s that Supergirl, is a priority to the city and not just to one person.”

“Well, if you’re sure. You are actually a pretty smart person, I could probably trust your advice. Lena! Tell me all about your night.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever knocked on a door and met a more beautiful woman. She was beautiful, if very nervous. We had a long walk, and it just felt like an extension of our friendship. I kissed her after dessert. She was just so pretty in the streetlights I couldn’t help myself. It was too bad the evening ended so soon.”

“You didn’t want your night to end either?”

“Of course not Kara, I’d ask her to come watch a movie with me now if that didn’t seem so forward after our first date.”

“I know if I were that lucky, I’d definitely come over to watch a movie.”

“Kara, darling, I’m unlocking the balcony. Come over?”

“Absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> *and if you just happened to have gone on that date WITH your best friend, then that's fine too


End file.
